


Clear Answer

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Courting Rituals, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Orc x readerRequest: An orc chiefs son come into the readers tavern and asks her to marry him and shes like ‘ehhh wait till im sober’.  Please work your magic





	Clear Answer

When the group of orcs walked into your tavern, laughing and pushing each other despite the wounds on their skin, you knew it had been a successful hunt.   
They were common visitors and you didn’t mind them at all. In fact, you looked forward to their drinking nights since those seemed to be the nights you were harassed or mistreated the least. If someone was acting up, they were there, making sure you were okay and safe. You found it so sweet, because they didn’t have to and you could handle situation on your own (as you had proven many times) but it was nice knowing they were there.   
Your little tavern wasn’t truly your own. It was your brothers, but had had some other taverns strewed about the land, and asked you to take over running this one. You didn’t mind, because he had a wife and children so he was certainly in high demand. It allowed him to spent time with his family and bring them to visit you more often.   
you had a few members of staff who helped you in the winter time, of course. There was Axil and Aryn, two goblins in their early twenties who worked in the back and doing cleaning and cooking. They were hard workers whos parents lived in the town. You always made sure that if their mother and father came in, you gave a nice discount.   
Sally was the only other human in here, working as your ‘assistant’ which really translated to you asking her to pour pints or collect glasses when you were too busy. She was a sweet if somewhat ditzy girl, her mind always racing away from her. But she was nice company and you considered her a very close friend.   
The final member of your little family was Markus, who mainly dealt with maintenance. He was an orc and the main reason the group of orcs started coming here. He didn’t want join the hunting party of his tribe, because he had an issue with his right ear which was partly deaf.   
The tribe hunted dangerous animals, like bears, dire wolfs and even the odd small dragon. Not being able to hear properly would be fatal. They had offered him a chance, but after he nearly got attacked when a bear crept up on him, he decided it wasn’t for him.   
Markus had been looking for a job when you took over. No one would hire him despite obviously having experience and knowledge of many things. You had been the only one willing to give him a chance, and he was incredibly grateful. You found out that his tribe lived a mile or so from the village and there was about 40 of them. Thankfully, the group of his brothers and friends who visited were only seven. You didn’t think you could handle all of them. While they were lovely to deal with, they could be loud and boisterous.   
especially after a hunt.   
“the normal?” you mouthed over to the leader of their group, Taugh.   
He nodded, a smirk playing on his lips because you knew exactly what they would order.   
You set to work pouring the drinks and placing them on a tray to carry over.   
You knew Taugh was the natural leader of the group of friends because he was the chiefs son, the middle child of 3. However, his older brother had a family, and didn’t join the group for celebratory drinks after a kill. The youngest, Dul, did.   
The rest of the group consisted of Markus’ two brothers, Narod and Ulag, twins who were known for a mischievous streak that their older brother seemed to lack. Gat, the smallest of the orcs but that certainly didn’t mean he was tiny. Even he towered over you but, from what you heard, he was a great scout. Tarfu seemed to be Gats cousin, but you weren’t entirely sure since most of the tribe considered each other family. Lastly were Matuk and Urgan, whos mothers were close friends and they considered each other brothers despite no blood relation.   
But of all the group, Taugh was the one who constantly had you attention.   
He was tall, even for an orc, standing at 7 and a half foot tall at least. He had numerous tattoos that decorated his muscles arms along with scars. He had back dreadlocks which were normally pulled back in a pony tail, revealing that he was missing the top part of one of his ears. But he had these deep green eyes which seemed to bewitch you in the most captivating way. His right eye had a horizontal scar that he had received from a dire wolf swiping at him, just catching the flesh and no more. His tusks had two carvings in each one. You had found out from Markus that they were signs of his fathers right to rule the tribe along with one being for his time in battle. When you looked at Markus with wide eyes, he explained that a few years before you had came here, there had been a war between his tribe and another, which had rose to a fight. When his eldest brother was wounded, Taugh had stepped into his place and lead the orcs to victory.   
from that moment, you looked at Taugh differently.  
Lifting the tray, you carried it to their table.   
“he’ll be finished soon.” You smile, nodding your head to the kitchen area where Markus was helping Axil with prep for tomorrow. You handed out the drinks to the delight of the group, who were quick to dive into the alcohol. “Successful hunt?”   
“very! Two bears and a giant serpent!” Matuk was eager to tell you.   
Your eyes widened as your mouth opened.   
“A serpent? How big? I haven’t heard of any being close to here.” You fretted because they were easy to miss if you weren’t looking right, and were incredibly dangerous.   
“About 15 feet!” Matuk reached out his hands, nearly smacking both Urgan and Dul in the face.   
“But you don’t need to worry, we wont let ‘em get to you. right Taugh?” Narod winked at leader who sat on the end of the table.   
“Never.” He nodded once to his friend but seemed to be glaring at him before he looked at you.   
“You’re sweet.” You giggle, shaking your head at the guys before going back to the bar and calling to Markus.  
He came out of the kitchen.  
“You’d better join them.” You nod to the group who called out his name when he came in.   
“Ive still got some work, though.” He glanced over his shoulder, but you saw he really did want to join his friends.   
“no, last time you fell behind on drinks, they made you catch up by chugging half my bar.” You crossed your arms.   
“I don’t remember that!” Markus said.   
“Exactly!” You emphasised as the group behind you laughed at the memory of Markus drinking beers like they were shots.   
Markus nodded at you before going to join his friends.   
You soon sent home Sally and Axil, leaving the tavern empty apart from you and the orcs. You found that Sally had left her coins for the night. Her mother was ill at the moment and she got medicine for her every morning so she would need them.   
“I need to go to Sally’s and give her something. If I close up the tavern with you guys inside, you promise not to drink me out of house and home?” You asked, slipping the coins into your bag.   
“of course.” Markus smiled as you gave him your spare key in case they needed to get out before you got back. 

You were back within an hour or so, after Sally had hugged you and declared you her life savour. Much to your delight, you saw your tavern was still standing.   
You unlocked the door and slipped inside, locking it behind you. You would probably just go up to bed since you had an apartment on the second floor. But the second you entered, you were waved over to the table of orcs who insisted you drink with them. Before you knew what was happening, you were pulling over a chair to the booth they had taken over.   
You didn’t mind it at all, despite your reluctantly to join. They were certainly funny to watch and listen to. Either they were making fun of each other, or were telling embarrassing stories about each other to make you laugh.  
Soon, the whole group had passed out from drinking too much apart for you and Taugh.   
“Why did you never marry?” Taugh asks you, cocking his head to the side as he looked at you. Truth be told, this question wasn’t out of the blue. You had just been speaking about very personal things such as your relationship with your brother and his own with his brother.   
“I don’t know. I never met the right one.” You shrug, looking down into your cup and swirling the liquid that was left. It was barely a mouth full, but you knew when you finished it, you would need to go up to bed. The group could stay here the night until they woke. It had happened a few times and you didn’t mind. They would be gone when the first light came through your taverns windows.   
“What would the ‘right’ one have to do to win your hand?” He asked, his voice low as if he was scared the others might wake and start to mock him.   
“He would have to be sweet and loving.” You lean forward and resting your elbow on the table as you prop up your head on your palm. “Fearless, faithful. Care about family and maybe bring me the odd gift.”   
“I could be that.” Taugh suddenly says to you, making you look at him. He seemed to have tensed up in the last few moments.   
“You could?” You giggle, leaning backwards against his arm. He took the opportunity to slip his arm around your waist and pull you against his side. He turned so he could face you.   
As if in some desperate attempt to prove something to you, he ducked his head down and pressed his lips against yours. He was carful with his tusks as the grazed against your cheeks but were wide enough that you didn’t have any issues.   
His lips were slightly rough but were warm and welcoming nonetheless. You raised your hand, running it over his cheek and feeling the slight indents of where scars were. Taugh shivers at your touch, or perhaps if was the fact you were kissing him back. Not only that, but you moved as close to him as you could. He could feel your small body pressed up against his own. His arms engulfed you, making you feel safe and secure in his embrace.   
A soft moan left your throat which was answered by a low growl from his own.   
You needed to pull away soon, otherwise you were going to drag him up to your room. Not that that would be a bad idea, but the town was small and word spread easily. The idea of you courting and being romantically interested in the orc chief’s son was not one which would cause an issue. But you falling into bed with him in a drunken night would certainly cause the town to raise their eyebrows at you, and even at the people who worked for you.   
You couldn’t have that.   
Pulling back, you hated yourself as you looked up at saw Taugh was staring down at you with the most intense gaze you had ever come across. He was panting slightly, and you could feel how fast his heart was hammering in his chest.   
“You’re drunk.” You breathed, raising any eyebrow at him.   
“So are you.” he counted, playing right into your trap.   
“Exactly.” You giggle, slipping out of his arms and standing. The only was you could describe the look on his face was to compare it to one of a kicked puppy. “Ask me in the morning, if you’re serious.”  
You turn and start to walk to the room which lead to the stairs to your apartment.   
“What will you say?” Taugh stands at the table but doesn’t follow you. you look back at him, seeing a sense desperateness in his eyes.   
“I think my answer is quite clear.” You smile sweetly at him before disappearing from his sight.   
\---time skip -------------

You came down stairs. Your head was spinning slightly, and you were slightly hung over but well rested nonetheless.   
You had looked out the window in your bedroom and saw the sun was high in the sky. Then the church bells announced it to be 12 o clock.   
It was common for you not to open till 1 on a weekday since it was dead.   
You quickly change and head down stairs. You would have to tidy up after last night. After all, you hadn’t exactly closed up the bar properly, so you had a lot of work ahead of you.   
Going downstairs, you walk into the bar only to jump and nearly scream.   
Sitting at one of the tables was Taugh. It wasn’t because he was there, b ut just because you weren’t expecting anyone. The orcs normally left long before you could even wake, so he must have been waiting for a while.   
The memories of the kiss from the night before came flooding back to you, along with what was said.   
Taugh must have heard you come in as he looked over his shoulder at you, a small smile on his lips.   
“Head ache?” he asks, his voice sounding like he had seen better days. He looked tired, but that could just be from the low lighting in the tavern. You had made sure all the curtains were pulled before you left to give Sally her money.   
“A little. You?” You walk over and sit in the chair opposite him. The orcs were gone, and their booth was clean which you were grateful for. Taugh had taken one of the smaller tables in the tavern which only had room for you two.   
“No, of course not.” He puffed out his chest, seemingly slightly offended by the thought that mere alcohol could cause him any sort of harm. It made you giggle to yourself and you saw him relax and smile at you.   
“I didn’t expect you to still be here.” You nod to the table where he had been sitting last night.   
“I can leave if-“ Taugh stands, taking your indication of his presences as a signal to leave. But you shake your head.   
“You, please sit.” You hold our your hands to stop him from leaving and he slides back into his seat. “Why did you stay?”   
“You said to ask you again when we were sober.” He looks away from you, and you swore you could see the faint hint of pink in his cheeks.   
“I did.” You nod, unable to stop your own cheeks from exploding.   
“I wanted to wait till…” Taugh trails off, looking towards a window which normally overlooked he bustling town.   
“till?” you tried to prompt him. You were growing more and more anxious.   
“its orcish tradition to give an intended a symbol of courtship.” Taugh tells you this like you were only speaking about traditions rather than where this conversation seemed to be heading.   
“A symbol? Like a present?” you ask, tilting your head to the side.   
“Yes. Yours is not done yet.” He doesn’t look at you, instead staring at the curtain.   
“mine?” Your voice goes a little higher than expected as you raise your eyebrows at him.   
“Yes, a serpent skin coin holder.” He nods, looking back to you for a brief moment.   
“Serpent? Taugh, you shouldn’t have done that. you should sell the skin. Its worth so much!” You stand up, freighting a little.   
“Do you not want a courting gift?” he frowns, now concerned.   
“from you, yes. But that’s too much. I’m not even worth that much.” You explain as Taugh gets to his feet and walks round the table.   
“You’re worth so much more to me than serpent skin.” He breaths as he looks down at you with that same look from last night. The one that made you feel like you were his entire world in that one moment.   
You couldn’t help the shy smile that spread over your features as you look down, the pink in your cheeks showing.   
“You said you’d give me an answer.” His voice makes you look back to him.   
“I thought I made my answer quite clear.” You smile, reaching out and placing your hands on his shoulders. A soft smirk played on his lips as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to your lips.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing against him as his own arms engulfed you.   
You could certainly get use to this.


End file.
